Scared
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: I'm at the end of the line here, Nina..." Re-post. Originally under "The Alchemy Index" Nina's last night.


**Scared**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: This was originally posted under "The Alchemy Index", but response for that hasn't been good. A few days ago, a few of my friends said that they really liked this one, so I decided to post it seperately. It's exactly the same as the one in the Alchemy Index-- it's just been moved over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**- - - - - - **

"I'm at the end of the line here, Nina..."

"Daddy..." I hugged him. Daddy was so sad... I wanted to help him. Daddy hugged me back, then stood up, grabbing my hand.

"Come along now, Nina," he said, snapping his fingers at Alexander.

"Daddy, where are we going?" I asked. Daddy looked down at me, the light making his glasses look funny. He gave me a strange smile. His hands were sweaty; it was kind of yucky.

"Don't worry about it, Nina," Daddy whispered, wiping his hand on his pants and grabbing my hand again.

"Come on, Alexander!" He called, and Alexander came over, licking my other hand.

"Hi Alexandew," I said, patting his head. Daddy looked at us, then he pulled me along, down to the basement.

"But Daddy... You said to not go into the basement." I said, looking up at him, confused. Daddy smiled.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." I nodded.

"Okay, Daddy."

- - - - - - -

"Nina, I need to you to stand still for me, okay?" Daddy said, grabbing my shoulders and making me stand in one of his magic circles. I nodded.

"And hold Alexander, will you, sweetheart?" I nodded again.

"Come here, Alexandew." Alexander whimpered, looking at Daddy funny. "It's okay, Alexandew. Evewything's gonna be okay. Daddy'll take cawe of us."

Alexander whined again, and I scratched his head. He was probably scared from all of those things in the cages. I patted his head.

"It's gonna be okay, Alexandew. Daddy's gonna take cawe of us. See? He's using his magic circle, just like little big brother." I looked at Daddy. He was reading one of his big books, his mouth moving fast. He smiled then, walking over to us. Alexander cried, trying to get away from Daddy.

"Shhh... Everything's going to be okay." Daddy said, sticking his hand out for Alexander to lick. He made a funny face, then looked at me.

"Nina?" I looked at him. "Listen to me, darling. This is going to hurt a little, but trust me. Everything's going to be okay." I nodded, grabbing Alexander's neck and hugging him.

"I love you, Nina. You know that, right?" Daddy said, bending over his magic circle. I nodded.

"I love you too, Daddy. Alexandew does too." Daddy nodded, putting his hands on the circle, making a pretty yellow light come up from the lines. Then the light started turning ugly red, making my skin hurt.

"Daddy?!" I cried, holding Alexander closer. Alexander was barking, trying to get away, but he couldn't. "Daddy?! What's happening?! _Daddy!!!_"

Daddy smiled. "Don't worry Nina. Everything's okay."

Now the light was really hurting me, making my tummy and my heart and my head feel funny. My tummy hurt really bad, like someone was hitting it with something sharp.

"Daddy..." I cried, my head hurting really bad. Alexander yelped, lying down so it wouldn't hurt him that much. I bent over; maybe that'll stop the hurt. My throat was really sore, really scratchy.

"Alexandew!" I cried again, watching Alexandew's tail _come off_. Then my back, my head, my tummy, _everything_ hurt so bad... I closed my eyes and everything went black.

- - - - - -

"I told you I'd let you see," I heard Daddy's voice. I looked up, but everything looked funny. And everything hurt. I saw little big brother and bigger brother walk into the basement; little big brother looked mad.

"Darling," Daddy said, bending over next to me. "This is your friend Edward. You remember him, don't you?"

"Ed...Ward... Friend?" I said, my throat feeling funny. I whimpered. This isn't right... What's wrong? What did Daddy do to me and Alexander? And why am I sitting on the floor?

"That's very good, dear." Daddy said, patting my head. It hurt when his hand touched me.

"That's... very... good..." I said. _I'm scared_, I wanted to say, but I couldn't. Was this because of Daddy's magic circle?

Daddy and little big brother started talking, but it hurt too much to look at them. Then little big brother bent over in front of me.

"Ed...Ward... friend?" I asked, my neck hurting when I looked at him. Little big brother looked like he wanted to cry.

"That's right," he said, patting my head. It really hurt, though.

"Ed... Ward... Why.. does it... hurt here?" I asked, feeling iffy all over. Like little bugs were biting me over and over, but more hurtful. Little big brother looked at Daddy and started talking. I can't remember what he said.

"... Where are Nina and Alexander?" Little big brother asked, his voice sounding mean. Bigger brother gasped, looking at me.

"I hate prodigies like you, Ed. Always so damn perceptive." I looked at Daddy, then at little big brother. Why was little big brother looking at Daddy so mean? What happened?

"How could you, Mister Tucker?" Bigger brother asked. I felt really scared; I thought Daddy was going to take care of us!

"... Because I could. Because I knew that everything was going to change; the only difference was going down with science or without it. So I chose science. In that matter, we aren't so different, are we, Edward?" Little big brother grabbed Daddy's shirt and pushed him into the wall. Then he started punching him, hard, screaming things.

"Stop it, Brother! You'll kill him!" Bigger brother shouted. It hurt to move, but I grabbed little big brother's jacket and pulled back, growling. Little big brother looked down, leaving Daddy alone.

"No... Big brother..." I said, my throat hurting. My head too. Little big brother smiled sadly at me.

"Listen, Nina. I need you to bear with me. This might hurt a bit." He said, clapping his hands. Daddy laughed.

"A chimera's perfectly fused to the core. You won't be able to split them up; you'll end up just like you did with your _mother_." Little big brother glared at Daddy and put his hands down.

All of a sudden, a big, scary looking man barged into the basement with a bunch of military soldiers. The man yelled at little big brother, but he just stared at the ground sadly.

"Spare me, sir. He used his own daughter." Little big brother said quietly, patting my head. Some of the soldiers looked at me funny, but in a bad way. Two of them grabbed me, making my whole body hurt really bad. Then they put me in a cage in a car. I could hear little big brother and the big scary man talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

The car started shaking, and I could see Daddy sitting down on a bench in the back of the car with me. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had a creepy smile on his face.

Then the car moved, turning on its side and making the door to the cage open up. The door to the back of the car opened up too, and I jumped out. Everything was hurting so bad now.

"Nina!" Little big brother shouted. I looked at him, then started running. I was scared, and everything was burning....

After a while, I walked into an alley. I saw a man there. He looked sad. I walked up to him, my insides hurting. He looked at me, and then his arm started glowing.

"Your makeup. You're one part human and one part beast..." The man said, looking at me sadly. He patted my head. It didn't hurt so much now.

"You poor creature... You're a sin against nature and your body's in so much pain..." I whimpered.

"Oh merciful God who shapes us all, please return these scarred souls to your unending womb." He said quietly. His arm was glowing again, and my head felt hot. It wasn't hurting that much; it just felt weird. I could almost hear Alexander barking now. The light started disappearing, making everything go black, but I wasn't scared. I could hear Mommy and Alexander. They were waiting for me.

**- - - - - - -**

**Okay. This is set during the anime, episode 7, I do believe. Review, please.**


End file.
